A Chance Missed
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: Harry regrets not noticing Ginny. Fast forward to five years later, Ginny recieves a letter from Harry on her wedding day.


**Title:** A Chance Missed

**Author:** Mikayla

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Who's bored with disclaimers? I know I am. I don't own Draco, Ginny or Harry.

**Summary:** Harry regrets not noticing Ginny before. Fast forward five years, Ginny receives a letter from Harry on her wedding day.

**Author's Notes:** This fic is half old, half new. The letter I have written months ago but forgot about it. Originally, I was just planning on typing up the letter and posting it but decided I wanted to get some writing in. In a way, this fic is angsty but not overly so.

**A Chance Missed**

I stare at them down the table. I'm not sure what I'm doing, glaring at him, or staring at her. Possibly both. Hmm…I wonder how that looks like?

It's funny how you never seem to appreciate the good things until it's too late. It's funny how you start missing something even though you've never noticed it in the first place. And I do. I do miss her.

I caused her so much pain, never really noticed her, its no wonder she ran into someone else's arms. Someone willing to love her. I hate to admit it, but he does. He loves her. When he looks at her, his eyes goes all soft and he gets this stupid smile on his face. Frankly, it's sickening, but I can't do anything about it because, she likes it.

Love does wonders to her. She looks all…glow-y. She seems to be happy all the time. At least, the git isn't hurting her in any way.

I watch her feed him a piece of fruit. A sudden pang of jealousy flashes within me. I can't believe how blind and stupid I was. I missed a chance at something wonderful, something more worthwhile than catching a Snitch. I guess he knew that too. Gods, I hate him.

But I'll probably love her forever.

He saw me staring. Now he's getting up. He just whispered in her ear. He's coming over here…

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He glances back at her and smirks.

"I wanted to thank you, Potter."

I scowl at him. Thank me? Well, that's new.

"What for?"

He smiles a bit.

"For not loving her before."

And he walks back to her. Boy, does he ever know how to hurt a guy. What a prat.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Five years later…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny Weasley nervously straightened her long train again. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married. She couldn't believe he remembered her childhood dream. She had told him about imagining herself as a princess getting married to her prince.

Ginny smiled softly, raising her hand to adjust the silver tiara on her head. He had given that to her. No princess could ever get married without wearing her tiara, he had said. Well, he probably just wanted an excuse so he could wear a crown. She giggled softly.

She was startled when an owl tapped at her window. Ginny got up to let the snowy owl in. She already knew whom it was from.

"Hello, Hedwig. I don't have any treats for you. But thanks anyway."

She stroked the owl's soft fathers as she took the note. The owl flew out of the room.

Hands trembling, Ginny opened the piece of parchment…

Dear Ginny,

            As I write this letter, you're probably getting ready for your wedding and soon, you'll become Virginia Weasley-Malfoy.

            You know, it actually hurts to see your name along with his. But I guess this is how it's supposed to be. Draco and Virginia, not Harry and Ginny.

            I do realize that it's partly my fault. I never gave you any reasons to stay. But watching you and Malfoy makes me think that even if I had been the person you expected of me, you would still have ended up being with him.

            I made a big mistake in not noticing you sooner. I made a bigger one when I blew my chance with you. It's funny how you never seem to understand how special things are in your life until you lose it. That's irony for you, I guess.

            Anyway, I wrote this letter to apologize for not attending your wedding. You invited me with good intentions but you and I both know that might be a tad uncomfortable. That being the understatement of the year. I don't want to ruin your wedding by daring to show up. I'm sure, after hearing about what happened between us, that he's about ready to rip me apart limb by limb.

            I also wanted to tell you about the vacation I'm taking. After much thought, I've decided to do some traveling. There's really nothing left here to hold me back and I've never ventured away from England. I think it's time to broaden my horizons, so to speak.

            Well, I wish you the best of luck in the future and if Malfoy gets out of line, just send me an owl.

            Much love,

                        Harry James Potter

**Author's Notes:** Well, did you like it? Please read and review!


End file.
